Pillow talk
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot's still in her afterglow and growing sleepy, but she means every word she says. T for choice wording. Amedot.


Peridot's still in her afterglow and growing sleepy, but she means every word she says.

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?" Peridot remarks, gazing at her own finger, which she twirls strands of lilac hair around.

"Are you talkin' goo goo because I fucked you or for real?" Amethyst rumbled, watching her hair be played with. It's a gentler action than what the tattered mass had experienced a few minutes ago.

"Mmm, probably a little of the former," Peridot admits "but I mean it. You're beautiful." she says, and it's clearly sincere from her when it would easily be cheesy from another.

"Yeah?" Amethyst asks, flattered, but not understanding why Peridot thought so.

The warmth of everything they'd got up to still surrounded them, so Amethyst was content to display sweaty and perked lavender breasts above the covers they semi-lay under. Her skinned was mottled in some places due to Peridot's affections.

"I can get the most gratifying sounds out of you if I know where to touch." Peridot's free hand slithered under the satisfying lumps of flesh and ghosted the undersides of them.

"Oh come on, I sound like someone with asthma who just ran 50 meters."

"You make the most remarkable and memorable faces too." Peridot admired. "Unfortunately, I see them as frequently as the CPH holiday specials because you have a habit of covering them up when you orgasm." She poked at the offending chunky arm, smiling teasingly.

"Well maybe I wanna save you from thinking you're not doing a good job since my big O faces are underwhelming and stupid."

"Amethyst, I've seen your orgasm face, and I'm not disappointed in the slightest." Peridot spoke matter-of-factly, giving Amethyst eyes that said 'obviously'. "Knowing it's me who makes you arch your back, and screw your eyes shut, and hang your mouth open like you do is incredibly satisfying. It makes me feel big." She drowsily head-butted Amethyst's temple, clumsily trying to nuzzle her with a dopey smile. She kissed the shell of an exposed ear and nibbled at its lobe.

"You're such a sap. But still, why me? Why _this_?" Amethyst gestured to herself as a whole.

"Because, as I made clear earlier, you're beautiful. You're my favourite gem and my best friend." Peridot reached around Amethyst's bare belly to properly cuddle and show her appreciation. She hovered her face over Amethyst's and stared into her dark eyes, watching them sort of sparkle under lazy eyelids.

"Well now you're just feeding my ego." Amethyst giggled, bringing an arm up to wrap around Peridot.

Peridot cupped Amethyst's face with her free hand, planting kisses on her plump lips, which were slightly bruised from the previous smooching and pulling and biting. Amethyst murmured happily at the repetitive touches, but more at the fingernails trailing down her fat flank. The tingling sensation bounced around and made her shiver.

Their kisses rang out, successive smacks that only they heard in the sanctuary of Amethyst's large room. Vibrations came from Peridot's mouth in a content hum as Amethyst moved a hand to drag fingers through the knots in her short blond hair.

Amethyst was loved up and very drowsy, but she meant every word she said.

"You make me feel good. Like, really good." She murmured, breaking away to look into Peridot's visored eyes with adoration.

"I'm glad." Peridot appeared endeared.

"Like, when you say my name. Just, wow, y'know? Not just in bed either, I just love it in general. And I love when you give me kisses. And I love kissing you too."

"I love it too." Peridot mewed, leaning to kiss Amethyst. "Chu."

Fluffy legs brushed under the covers, but it was still too hot to tangle them.

"And man, the Kindergarten you came from, damn! Those Kindergartners did a kickass job!" Peridot was giggling. "I mean, this plushy ass!" Amethyst reached down and cupped Peridot's plump butt, making them both laugh.

"I'm so lucky!" Amethyst exclaimed. She bought their foreheads together, feeling a smooth and warm gem on hers. Her excitement toned down. "I…I love you."

Peridot planted a kiss on her soft nose and reached behind Amethyst's head. "I love you too, Amethyst."

"Thankyou for loving me." Amethyst's voice came in a sincere murmur. "Y'know, everything I am."

"Thankyou for doing the same."

"Heh, dunno how I couldn't babe." Amethyst bared her blunt teeth in a yawn. "I'm sleepy."

"Ditto. Apparently, loving is tiring."

"Yep," Amethyst kissed Peridot's cheek "but it's so worth it."

* * *

 **Wow this is so sappy from me**

 **Me: good job**


End file.
